Just Another Booklet to Burn
by IceCreamGurl6455
Summary: At the new Fairyport Elementary, the teaching staff needs some improvement. Make that a lot of improvement. On Sabrina and Puck's first day back, they realize just how dire the circumstances are. Mild Puckabrina, Some language. Guaranteed to make you laugh, chuckle, guffaw, giggle, snort, pee your pants; you get the point.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the book series "The Sisters Grimm", nor will I ever. I do not own any characters or settings you recognize, and I do not profit from this in any way. "Just Another Booklet to Burn" is a story written by me (IceCreamGurl6455), purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. Any similarities between my author-developed characters are completely coincidental. No part of this story can be duplicated, quoted, or replicated without my permission and proper citation. Thank you for understanding the terms on which this story was and continues to be written. I appreciate your time and thank you in advance for complying by my personal standards, rules, and international laws.

* * *

[SPOV]

I had just killed the four extremely ugly ogres chasing me and Puck. He was looking at me with a mixture of admiration and reverence.

"Wow, Sabrina. That was…amazing." He leaned in close to me. My heart started to pound faster. He started to kiss me…

Yeah. In my dreams. In reality, I was nowhere near a shining hour of glory…romantically or otherwise. I was in class with one of the _**stupidest **_everafters ever to be known. Yup, that's right, Wendy Darling. She was standing at the front of the room, with obviously no idea whatsoever what to do. After the Scarlet Hand was defeated (courtesy of us Grimms), Ferryport Landing had slowly begun to rebuild itself. But with so many casualties in the war, let's just say that the teaching staff left much to be desired.

Like I said, Wendy Darling, of "Peter Pan" fame (oh, didn't Puck love that when he found out. But I'll save that for later.) was our teacher. Sadly, not a substitute.

She had begun by pacing the floor, biting on her lip nervously, and then going up to the chalkboard to write "Mrs. Wood" in barely legible manuscript. Kids had started snickering, but I just sighed and raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. _?" She beamed, happy to answer a question. Did I mention how stupid she was?

"Sabrina Grimm. Who are you?" I had decided to get straight to the point. (At this time, I didn't know she was Wendy.)

"Ex-excuse me, Ms. Grimm? I said, I'm Mrs. Wood"

"No, I mean, who are you? What everafter?" I could tell she was starting to regret this whole conversation.

"Oh. I see. I am, uh, Wendy Wood. Wendy Darling Wood." At this point, Puck fell out of his chair, became a bull, and ran out of the room. Can't say I blame him.

She walked over to her desk and brought out a stack of neatly stacked papers. As she passed them out, I saw what they were. Oh. My. God. She did _**not **_just do that! We're in 8th grade, not _**kindergarten**_!

I got my copy and cringed. It had pictures for us to _**color**_. She smiled at all of us.

"We're going to make booklets about ourselves, boys and girls. Please color neatly." AND I HAD THOUGHT SHE COULDN'T GET ANY WORSE.

I read the first line: Everything you ever wanted to know (and even some stuff you didn't) about—and then there was a line for us to write our names on. Wendy was watching us all expectantly, and when no one wrote anything, she informed us all that anyone who didn't complete it would get a detention. That got us going.

[PPOV]

So, after the old lady gave me some "cool down" time, I decided to look through Grimm's room. I checked for her diary under her mattress, but it wasn't there. In its place was a thick booklet. I read the cover: **Everything You Ever Wanted To Know (And Even Some Stuff You Didn't) about **_Sabrina Grimm_. You know how in cartoons, when someone sees an opportunity to get rich, you see those little dollar signs in their eyes? Well, for me, it was a little like that, only those dollar signs were bold black letters that read **BLACKMAIL**. I scampered back to my room with the papers, knowing I had struck gold.

[SPOV]

I had just finished telling my mom and Daphne about what a fiasco school had been. Both were holding back giggles. I couldn't see what was so funny, unless they were laughing at how pathetic my teacher was. But that situation wasn't funny, it was just sad. Sad that our town had come to this, I mean.

When they could talk again, my mom asked, "So, what kind of questions did she ask in it? Just let me—us—see the booklet, honey." I groaned. Could my life get any worse?

"O-kay." I gave in and ran upstairs to grab it from where I had hidden it. But it was _gone_. Shit.

"PUCK!" I screamed.

[PPOV]

Wow. Grimm had actually filled this out. It had hearts and rainbows and _**teddy bears**_ on it, for crying out loud! I decided to just read it from cover to cover (a first) and save all my laughter till the end.

p. 1

**Everything You Ever Wanted To Know (And Even Some Stuff You Didn't) about **_Sabrina Grimm_.

p. 2

**My Birthday:** _June 12, 1996_

Hmmm. That could be useful.

**My Middle Name:**_Anastasia_

That "BLACKMAIL" in my eyes had just returned.

p. 3

**My Favorite Color:** _Blue-Purple_

Sabrina would look nice in that, with her long, blonde hair…wait, why did I just think that?

"Okay, brain, go into Major-Destructormo-Stuff-Mode."

"Puck, is everything all right in there?" Great. The old lady heard that.

"I'm fine!" Back to my treasure.

p. 4

**My Secret Crush Is:** _cute, of course. And a secret._

Damn. I needed to find out who that guy was. Cause that was like, the most platinum version of blackmail.

p. 5

**I Think Mrs. Wood Is:** _a very annoying teacher._

Wow. Me and Grimm actually agree on something. Of course, she's not the only annoying one. There's also her ex-boyfriend…

p. 6

_Puck and Mrs. Wood _**Really Annoys Me!**

Thanks, Grimm. That means I'm doing my job.

p. 7

**The Color Of My Earwax Is: **_How would I know?_

How…AWESOME! That's a question I actually could have answered. Uhhh, I think it's green.

p. 8

**The Most Groovy Thing I Ate Last Week Was: **_Hmmm, I dunno, swamp mud, I guess._

Now these questions suck. No possible blackmail in them. And plus, they're just stupid.

p. 9

**The Best Part Of School Is: **_leaving._

EXACTLY.

p. 10

**Wanna Know What I Want?**_Not really_

Sarcasm is always appreciated.

p. 11

**My Favorite Beanie Baby Is: **_absolutely not._

p. 12

**Gay Guys Are (Circle One): HOT! NOT!**

_Gay!_

[SPOV]

I ran into Puck's room to get the booklet back.

"How dare you? You worthless little worm! Give me it back!" He shoved it at me in disgust "Take it, Grimm. I don't want it." I took it and stormed off. It had caused enough trouble already. I gave it to my mother with instructions to burn it…and was laughed out of the room.

* * *

I hope you liked it. It was written in the middle of the night (inspiration strikes at the weirdest times!)

Thanks for reading! If you took the time to read all of this, it doesn't make sense that you wouldn't take 30 seconds to review. I accept anonymous reviews!


End file.
